


Push in the Right(?) Direction

by BubbaKnowlton



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Phasma tries to get them together, Poor Hux, it doesn't really work, the troopers are Phasma's boys, this is short and dumb haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5746060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren and General Hux's thick sexual tension is distracting everyone on board, and Phasma tries to solve it by attempting to hook the two up. It doesn't really work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mission Gay 1.0

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I'm kylux trash and this is short hopefully I'll get used to writing with these characters and make more stories

If there was one thing that Phasma noticed in her few years working on board the Finalizer and Star Killer Base it was the outrageously high amount of sexual tension between her two superiors. Honestly, you could cut the tension between Hux and Kylo with a knife it was so thick. Her and her boys could plainly see it, clear as day. She wouldn't dare say anything to either of them, she'd get fired or plain killed. But she was getting sick of it. All the two did was bicker, and it was lowering the morale her troopers had.

So she and her boys had hatched a plan during a training session. All they needed to do was get not only everyone else on the ship see it, but for Hux and Kylo to realize they both needed to vent their frustrations privately. It was a necessary hassle to go through. Her plan was that she would stay with the two on the bridge, and when she was in a good position, she'd give a signal through her comlink. Then the troopers in the mess hall would start a massive chaotic fight, and she'd be given one of her top alert signals in front of everyone. She'd shove past the two, and knock them into each other, and a trooper on the bridge would be filming the whole thing so she could see it later.

It took a while to be able to position herself in front of the two, where if she were to turn she would have to shove Kylo out of the way. Normally she'd stay behind them, since she was beneath them in rank. But she had an excuse of wanting to see a certain screen that was ahead of them, which displayed information that catered to her interest. Stats about storm troopers.

She gave the signal. The troopers at the mess hall looked around at each other and started to fulfill their roles, starting a massive fight. Within a few minutes, her comlink began blaring, flashing a bright red. A static-y voice crackled out, "Emergency in the mess hall." 

She faked her surprise. "Fuck!" She spun around, breaking into a run, shoving Kylo Ren harshly, tipping him over so she could make it past. He fell straight onto General Hux, the front of his mask connecting with Hux's face. Hux toppled over as well, arms stretched out, hitting the ground with a thud. Kylo gave a strangled cry as they went down.

Everyone on the bridge stopped what they were doing and stared. Kylo didn't move, even though both of their faces were pressed together. He wondered why Hux wasn't shrieking at him to get up. After lying there for a minute, the knight pushed himself up, and looked down at Hux. The redhead wasn't moving, and he realized the man was knocked out.

He nudged him with his foot, almost a kick. "General?" No response. He noticed everyone staring and barked. "Everyone get back to work!" All the officers instantly turned away. He knelt down and shook Hux. "Get up!"

Nothing. He sighed, and scooped Hux up, carrying him over his shoulder. "I'm taking the General to the medbay." He said to no one in particular.

Phasma felt a bit terrible and pleased once she watched the video after 'settling' the fight in the mess hall. She'd pushed Kylo a bit too hard. However, it was pretty hilarious. Hux and Kylo were never going to live this down. She knew that Hux was probably going to yell at her the next time he saw her, maybe she'd pay him a visit in the medbay as an 'apology'.

She'd have to think of another plan to try and get them together, one that wouldn't cause any injuries.


	2. Mission Gay 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phasma once again attempts to succeed in Operation Get-Together, Mission Gay #2  
> It (again) doesn't work. Also Finn shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I came up with more ideas for this??? It's going to have multiple parts as long as I think of more Missions. Credit to my sister for coming up w the title of Mission Gay 2.0. She's my #2 inspiration for this. Phasma is my #1 inspiration because I love her much more.

Phasma's next attempt had to go well, it just had to. She didn't have many ideas for how to try and get Kylo and Hux together where she wouldn't get hurt. Hux had yelled at her for a good five minutes when she went to see him after the first attempt, luckily Kylo had been no where to be found. She could tune Hux out easy enough, he yelled a lot so it was an acquired skill she had. He hadn't threatened to demote or fire her, which was good.

However it was always rewarding to be cautious. She wasn't going to be a direct key part in this plan. For this, she only needed one trooper. She called out to the first one she saw. "Hey! FN-2187, come over here!"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Okay, so I have a new plan for Operation Get-Together aka Mission Gay 2.0. I need you to first go to the private training area door, and then from there go look for General Hux, and go tell him Kylo Ren wants to speak with him privately and that he's in the training area." Kylo was in there training, and would be all day. "Then leave and return to whatever you're doing now."

"Yes ma'am!"

Phasma was confident in this second mission for the operation (she had come up with the names with her boys after the failed first mission). Hux would only get mildly annoyed from being distracted from work, but he'd certainly forget his annoyance after seeing Kylo train. Phasma knew that Kylo trained without his shirt on, Hux was sure to enjoy a nice view of the knight's muscular body and would lament what he had been missing out on.

However, as she went to her quarters so she could gain access to the security cameras to watch, she found that once again Operation Get-Together was a failure. It was as if fate was conspiring against her well thought out attempts to hook up her superiors. She could only watch with horror as Hux was nearly shot as soon as he stepped foot in the room.

There was no way she could have known that Kylo was practicing stopping blaster fire in mid air. Hux walked into the training room, asking what Kylo wanted to speak about. The knight had spun around, startled, and then shouted back that he hadn't wanted to talk. Before Hux could try and shout something back, the automated gun that Kylo was using set off, and if Hux hadn't ducked he would have had a hole through his ginger head.

She decided she was not going to show this to the rest of her boys, and hoped that the incident was never linked back to her. She shut off the hologram before she would have to listen to Hux yelling at Kylo about almost killing him. She felt bad for the knight. Unlike her, he hadn't yet developed the ability to ignore the redheaded General while appearing to be listening.


End file.
